Prom
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: My take on the Prom with a bit of Faberry and Brittanna throwen it. Starts and follows the basic plan of the episode, also includes my favourite OC's 2 human forms.


LW: Well here I am again doing Glee.

Santana: So…. Same pairings?

LW: Yes but first a bit of one sided Fuinn. (Gagging sounds) It seems Rachel's arrived.

Rachel: No fair. You hate Fuinn, and Finchel. (Sorry but its true)

LW: That may be but this based on the episode so no established but previous (and eventual) Faberry.

Quinn: thanks Lonly, now he only owns James/Rip/Snaky (One and the same). Everything else belongs to someone else

Prom

Choir Room

Quinn: _God why am I such a b****! I had everything; perfect girl, good friends, I'd managed to keep my popularity I should have been happy but no. I had to go back to the stupid prick and all to win Prom Queen, God I wish I had no family pride. Every Fabray girl was Prom Queen for one of there years and after everything I didn't want to let my mom down again. That was why I never told her about Rachel and why I got rid of the one thing that made me happy, the hope my mother's pride and joy to me would fill that void. Rachel wouldn't see it that way so I didn't tell her, I just said it was over; Man I wish Brittany and Santana weren't so close to Berry, no they've stopped talking to me, other than to call me a b**** once in a while no that I can blame them, it's true now._

Mr Schue appears and writes **'PROM'** in huge letters on the whiteboard

Schue: OK people Principal Figgins just told me we're singing at Prom so we need songs.

Santana: Mr. Schue, me and B thought this would happen as Figgins is a cheapskate. So we called in a friend for help

In through the door walked one guy. He had long-ish purple hair, was wearing a purple/navy/black top and trousers. He had red eyes that looked like they slitted occasionally and teeth that looked filed to a point then he smiled at the Glee Clubbers. Most of them looked away mainly from shock or disgust (Quinn, maybe Kurt) then he started singing.

James: **Why'd ye look away, don't ya like my style?** (Walks over to Rachel)** Why don't ye look this way and give me one great big smile…. **Ahh forget it, Hello Gleeks of McKinley. San and Brit there told me you would need help for the prom and I said I would, iiif I could come with the lovely girls here.

Schue: I don't think that's …

Santana: Schue we've already agreed to everything so he's just telling you to be aware.

Kurt: By any chance are you related to Rip?

James: No but we're great friends, in fact closer than family (_Because we're 1 and the same_)

Brittany: Hey guys, Rip could help pick out the dresses!

Santana & James: _Oh S***._

Schue: Well that sounds good. Um James could do 2 or 3 songs so the others have time to dance with their dates.

After this moment the Mercedes/Rachel/Sam thing goes on as normal, along with Jesse arriving.

With the Girls (and Kurt) picking out dresses

Kurt: Well Santana, that's perfect for you. A devil in a red dress

Rip: He, He. Ummm Santana can I speak with you for a minute?

Santana: Sure (Both go behind the curtain)

Rip: Sooo, what's up with Quinn and Rachel?

Santana: Oh! Quinn dumped Rachel for Finn so she could be Prom Queen.

Rip: WTF! That's not right.

Santana: I know. Me and Brittany are running and we're gonna win; Britt-Britt as Queen and me as King.

Rip: So what do we do? Actually I'll tell you, Jesse St. James is back so if they're together or at least look it Quinn will get jealous and we can reunite FaBerry.

Santana: I suppose

Kurt: Come on guys, Rip should get a dress out of this.

Rip: No thanks gotta go. (Legs it)

Later that evening at the Fabray household (Mainly the original scene)

Judy: Quinn, Finn's downstairs waiting for you. (Quinn comes down) Ohhh forgot the camera (Leaves them alone)

Quinn: You look great.

Finn: You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. (Starring) Oh, I got you a wrist corsage.

Quinn: It matches my eyes. _Nice work Finn_

Finn: I know! Rachel said you'd like it.

Quinn: _That's Berry for you, she knows what I like._

Judy: OK you 2, picture time. Come on get together. Prom pose

At the Prom

Rachel had come to Prom with Jesse and Quinn was worried (She ignored Sam&Mercedes for that) 'What if they got back together' though she didn't have long to think about it because; 1st Brittany and Santana had shown up along with their 'date' who despite seeming insane looked good in a navy suit and shorter hair, though the eyes were still creepy and 2nd him, Puck, and Sam got up and sang 'High School Never Ends' probably to annoy Sue and Figgins. It was a good start and better than the original plan of singing 'Friday' (Though the Gleeks do sound better than the original). Quinn had to admit the couple's mad friend could sing. Her and Finn got up and danced though stayed quite close to Rachel who was dancing with Jesse. When Rachel was singing 'Jar of hearts' Quinn could have swore she was looking straight at her. During the other songs Quinn was watching every move Jesse made at Rachel and was pleased to see her girl ignore him completely. Unfortunately for her Finn wasn't as good at watching and not acting and started a fight with Jesse getting them both kicked out. Quinn stood with Rachel until Figgins called for the nominees for Prom.

Figgins: Now everyone, the votes are in (eyes flicker) And seeing as my voice is mind numbingly dull we'll let our guest James read them out. I need to leave and maybe drink a lot of alcohol. (Leaves)

James: That was interesting and weird. And the 2011 Junior Prom King is 'Santana Lopez'! And the Prom Queen with a vast majority vote is… 'Brittany Pierce'!

Brittany: Yay San, We did it! (Jumping up and down)

Quinn had sneaked off the stage once Santana's name was called; nobody would vote for one without the other. She thought no one had noticed till she'd reached the bathroom and saw Rachel behind her. Quinn looked at her with a hate she didn't know she was feeling

Rachel: Quinn please, just calm down.

Quinn: This is your fault, Berry! Nobody would vote for me or Finn because I' he'd rather be with you. Ughh, F***!

Rachel: Quinn, did you just say what I think you did?

Quinn couldn't take the emotional pain anymore and hit the nearest thing to her. Luckily it was the mirror so the only person hurt was still her. The mirror cracked and cut her hand which started to bleed.

Quinn: I've tried so hard since the pregnancy to be the daughter my mom always wanted, I thought if I won Prom Queen, she'd be more accepting of what I want.

Rachel: God she'll freak when she hears Santana and Brittany got it. (Quinn laughs)

Quinn: Yeah, she will. Rachel there's something I want to ask you….

Rachel: Yes Quinn I'll try again just don't leave me for no reason again. If something is wrong I want to at least know what it is.

Quinn: how are you so forgiving?

Rachel: I'm Rachel Berry! I was brought up to be tolerant and forgiving, it's one of the reasons I said yes to you straight away. (Rachel and Quinn kiss)

Quinn: We'd better get back before Santana thinks we did something

Rachel: But we did!

Quinn: What? !

Rachel: We got back together silly.

Quinn: Ohhh, Yeah we did. He, Ha

When Quinn and Rachel returned Santana and Brittany had just finished dancing to 'Nightmare' and them along with James came over to them. They knew instantly Quinn and Rachel were back together, mainly because of the closeness and they were holding hands but also because they looked genuinely happy which they hadn't been since they broke up.

James: Yay! You're back together.

Quinn: Are there cameras in the bathroom or something?

Santana: No Q. It's just you and Berry look so happy.

Rachel: Congratulations Santana, you too Brittany.

Quinn: Yeah, you deserve it S. You and B were perfect.

Santana: Thanks Q. Soooooooo are you gonna tell you mom this time or will it be a secret love again?

Quinn: I'm telling her tonight.

Later

True to her word Quinn and Rachel told her mother exactly what was going on. Judy told them how she'd noticed they'd been more than friend chummy, and had suspicions and though she didn't like it she'd accept if it made Quinn happy. It was funny though to see the WTF look on her face when she was told Santana & Brittany won it. But over all she was happy for her girl to look so happy with her new/old girlfriend.

END

LW: Yay it's done. (May go back and redo/actually do the telling Quinn's ma about being gay later)

Rachel: Wahoo! I didn't get slapped in the face.

Quinn: I'd never do that to you babe.

Santana: Get a room, me needs here to end it. Hope you enjoyed the fic, also me and Brittany know James/Rip isn't human (though Brittany tends to forget) and have been friends since sometime between the 2 fics. One last thing; here are the 2 songs mentioned that weren't in the original episode

High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup.

James's piece was a parody of 'What You Feel' sung by Sweets in Buffy's 'Once more with feeling' musical episode.

R&R people (Bit more on the 2nd R)


End file.
